Love or Frienship
by lunaryu
Summary: Sasuke bermaksud mengajak Naruto untuk berdansa di Last Dance Konoha, tapi yang bersangkutan diculik oleh Iruka. Eh? Ada miko cantik berambut pirang yang menari? Duh, Sasuke pengen mengajaknya berdansa juga. Siapa sih, sang Miko itu? Warning: SasuNa


**A/N: **Hello, para pembaca ceria! Luna-chan ngomong neeeh!! He-eh, akhirnya dibikin juga Naruto-fic Indo! Ini berkat seorang penulis di juga yang memberi inspirasi dan keberanian buat Luna supaya berkarya banyak-banyak di bahasa sendiri! Akhirnya...setelah lama ide tersimpan di CPU kepala, bisa keluar juga! Ok, gak perlu panjang kata, silakan menikmati karya dri Luna yang masih hijau ini! Have FUN!!

**Disclaimer: **Err...enakan dibilang hak milik yah... **Naruto tuh punya Kishimoto-sensei, **Luna Cuma pengen maen ma para karakternya kok...

**Warning: **_sebatas shounen ai aja...__**Eh, gak ada yang grafik kok!**_

* * *

**Love or Friendship**

"Aaah," desah Naruto sambil memandangi arena berlatih dari atas pohon. Sebenarnya bukan arena itu yang ia pandangi, tapi cowok berrambut hitam lurus yang berlatih di sana, Sasuke. "Mau sampai kapan ia akan berlatih di tempat itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik gerakan Sasuke yang bagai sedang menari. "Padahal hari ini ada festival, bukanya bersiap-siap malah latihan sampai jam segini. Apa dia nggak pergi hari ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke yang sedang berlatih itu bukanya tak sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, ia cuma tak mau menggubrisnya, Siapa pun itu. Sasuke tak peduli ia mau dimata-matai atau apa, saat ini cuma ada satu yang mengganggu pikiranya. Pesta dansa terakhir yang akan digelar setelah festival selesai. Ia sudah mendapat banyak sekali tawaran dari para gadis, termasuk dari Sakura, teman satu timnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak berminat. Yang ingin ia ajak berdansa adalah teman satu timnya yang satu lagi, Naruto!

Sasuke sendiri juga heran kenapa ia punya perasan seperti itu pada teman cowoknya itu. Selama ini ia menganggap Naruto orang bodoh yang cuma bisa mengganggu saja. Namun, baru-baru ini, bukan cuma baru-baru ini sebetulnya, ia melihat perubahan yang sangat signifikan pada bocah berambut pirang itu. Semakin lama Sasuke memperhatikanya, semakin ia menyadarinya, kalau pribadi Naruto itu tidak sesimpel yang ia pikir sebelumnya. Sangat bersemangat, memang konyol, dan mudah ditebak pikiranya. Suka nekat dan sangat cerewet! Namun, semakin lama bersama Naruto, Sasuke juga mengetahiu sisi baik cowok itu. Tak mudah menyerah di segala situasi. Orang yang sangat berdedikasi jika sudah menerima misi, dan bukan hanya itu, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga memenuhi segala janji dan apa pun yang sudah diucapkanya.

Kalau dirinya disebut sebagai jenius dalam tekhnik dan kemampuan, maka bagi Sasuke, Naruto pantas disebut si jenius dalam bekerja keras. Belakangan ia merasa takut kalau dirinya akan dilangkahi bocah itu. Karena berada di tim tujuh yang membosankan itu, kesenangan satu-satunya bagi Sasuke adalah mengomentari dan melihat kebodohan Naruto. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa bosanya dia kalau Naruto sampai sejajar denganya. Tak bisa mencela atau memanas-manasi boah itu, bisa mati bosan dia!

"Oi, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto pada cowok itu. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah juga menunggu Sasuke selesai berlatih. Ia turun ke arena untuk menyapa cowok itu.

"Na, Naruto!?" kata Sasuke kaget. Ia sampai hampir tersandung batu di belakang kakinya saat mundur sedikit ke belakang. "A, apa?" tanya Sasuke agak panik karena tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatinya.

"Kenapa Kau masih di sini? Kau nggak ikut festival?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku mau ikut atau nggak itu kan, bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke sok dingin sambil membalikan badan.

Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan komentar pedas sobatnya itu, jadi ia tak mudah marah hanya karena diperlakukan seperti itu. "Beneran nggak pergi? Cewek-cewek udah minta kamu jadi pasangan mereka untuk dansa terakhir, kan?" tanya nruto lagi tak menaggapi kata-kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke berniat menggoda sobatnya itu.

"Nggak juga sih...aku kan, sadar kalau kau itu populer. Nggak ada gunanya bersaing denganmu di mata cewek-cewek," kata Naruto kalem.

"Oh, gitu...," komentar Sasuke bosan dan agak kecewa.

"Lagian aku sudah dapat pasangan untuk dansa itu," lanjut Naruto.

"Apa!?" tanya Sasuke kaget sekaligus tak percaya sampai melotot.

"Nggak usah sekaget itu, kan!" protes Naruto kesal. "Memangnya aneh kalau aku akan ikut berdansa?"

"Bukan, maksudku, siapa yang akan jadi pasanganmu?" tanya Sasuke antusias atau lebih tepatnya penasaran dan terlihat tak terima.

"Hinata yang mengajakku," kata Naruto sambil meringis senang.

"Hinata...Hyuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah agak rikuh.

"Iya. Nggak disangka ia berani mengajak cowok, kupikir dia akan dansa dengan Neji," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau...kau menerima ajakanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja. Dia udah mati-matian mengajakku, kalau kutolak kasihan, kan," kata Naruto heran sendiri. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu arti dansa terakhir di akhir festival itu nggak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dansa ya, dansa. Menari dengan pasangan, itu saja, kan?" jawab Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Sudah kuduga...," desah Sasuke lemas sambil menutup wajahnya. "Gini ya, Naruto. Dansa terakhir di akhir festival Konoha adalah dansa yang diperuntukan bagi sepasang kekasih atau suami istri. Kalau kau diajak dansa di dansa terakhir oleh seorang cewek, itu artinya cewek itu ingin kau jadi pacarnya atau suaminya di masa depan," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah sok tahu. "Kau paham maksudnya? Kalau Hinata mengajakmu, itu artinya ia ingin kau jadi pacarnya, dan kau menyanggupinya karena rasa kasihan, yang benar saja," kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Apa!? Yang benar!?" teriak Naruto kaget. "Wah, kalau begitu bisa gawat, padahal aku cuma menganggap Hinata sebagai teman!" kata Naruto panik. "Duh, gimana nih, gimana nih!?"

"Cepat temui dia dan minta maaf, _Usuratonkachi_!" teriak Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu! Sasuke cepat siap-siap, ya! Kau harus datang juga lho! Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu buat Sasuke!" teriak Naruto seraya meninggalkan area itu.

"Memberi sesuatu...buatku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam harinya Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadiri festival Desa Konoha. Sebetulnya ia tak terlalu tertarik untuk pergi, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan Naruto, tentang akan memberinya sesuatu. Ia memakai jas warna biru tua dengan celana panjang berwarna sama. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Yo," sapa Naruto dengan suara ceria dan pakaianya yang tidak biasa itu membuat Sasuke terpana.

"Apa-apaan baju itu?" tanya Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Ini namanya Yukata. Pakaian tradisional Negara Jepang," kata Naruto. "Cocok tidak?" tanyanya.

_Dibilang tidak cocok juga tidak, sih..._ pikir Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Warna Yukata itu oranye, seperti warna jaket yang biasa dipakai Naruto. Sulaman-sulaman benang emas berbentuk kelopak bunga matahari di kain yukata itu sangat cocok dengan rambut pirang Naruto. Mata birunya masih bersinar seperti biasanya dan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Hei, aku tanya cocok apa tidak, kau dengar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. _Apa yang kupikirkan!? Apa barusan aku berpikir Naruto manis!?_ Sasuke merasa tak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia menganggap teman cowoknya manis!?

"Sasuke, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Naruto mulai was-was karena Sasuke terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya, padahal biasanya saja dia sudah aneh kaya' alien. Hari ini alien sudah mencapai ujung luar angkasa kali ya?

"Ng..nggak, nggak apa-apa," kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menolak Hinata?" tanya Sasuke mengganti topik tiba-tiba.

"Yup, aku minta maaf dan bilang kalau aku hanya ingin berteman denganya. Terus Neji yang menghiburnya dan mengjaknya menjadi pasangan. Gara-gara itu, Ino dan Tenten menghajarku karena mereka mengincar Neji," Naruto tertawa salah tingkah.

"Lalu, kau akan dansa terakhir dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke tak tertarik dengan penjelasanya barusan.

"Aku rasa untuk dansa terakhir aku nggak ikutan. Aku belum ingin punya pacar, sih. Tapi kalau Sakura-chan mengajakku, aku pasti akan menerimanya! Biarpun itu nggak mungkin, sih... Sakura-chan mati-matian dandan biar bisa berpasangan dengan Sasuke, sih!" kata Naruto agak sebal.

"Mau dandan seperti apa juga, aku nggak akan berpasangan denganya," kata Sasuke merasa jijik. "Cewek itu semuanya merepotkan," katanya dingin.

"Terus, kau nggak mau dansa sama sekali? Atau kau mau ajak seseorang yang lain?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Naruto cukup lama. "Apa?" tanya Naruto merasa diperhatikan.

"Naruto...," Sasuke berniat mengajak Naruto jadi pasanganya, tapi suaranya tak mau keluar. Akhirnya ia cuma diam sampai Naruto bosan menunggu.

"Kau ini jadi ngomong apa nggak, sih?" tanya Naruto bosan.

"Eh...nggak, nanti saja," kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Dasar orang aneh," cela Naruto salah tingkah. "Ya sudah. Udah siap, kan? Ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

_Whoaaa!_ pikir Sasuke terkejut. "Tunggu, jangan gandeng aku...!" katanya setengah hati keberatan, yang setengah lagi merasa senang sekaligus malu.

"Ah, _sorry._ Terlalu bersemangat, sih, jadi narik, deh!" kata bocah pirang itu sambil meringis ceria. Ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang masih terkesiap menatapnya, tapi, karena Naruto itu nggak peka, ia tak merasa apa-apa di tatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

_Aku pengen mengajaknya dansaaa!_ pikir Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. "Naruto!" panggil Sasuke lagi setelah mereka sampai di tempat festifal.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku...," Sasuke memulai, "aku mau...!"

"Naruto!" Seseorang memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei!!" panggil Naruto sangat senang sambil melambaikan tangan pada mantan gurunya di akademi itu dengan semangat.

_What a bad timiiiiing!!_ seru Sasuke dalam hatinya dengan kesal. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan melemparkan pandangan tajam pada mantan gurunya itu.

"Syukurlah kau datang, aku butuh bantuanmu sebentar," kata Iruka tampak sangat panik.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Betul, apa kau bisa membantu sebentar untuk persiapan dansa terakhir?" tanya si lumba-lumba (Iruka) itu dengan pandangan sangat memohon.

"Membantu persiapan...nggak apa-apa, sih," katanya sambil berpikir. "Toh, aku tidak ikut dansa. Baiklah, aku bantu!" lanjut Naruto seraya tersenyum dengan senang hati.

_Heeei!!_ pikir Sasuke tak terima.

"Syukurlah, ayo ikut aku," kata Iruka seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto tampak senang bisa membantu gurunya itu.

"Ah, kita duluan, ya, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak dan melambaikan tangan pada sobatnya.

_Tunggu dulu! Lalu aku gimana!?_ Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak begitu, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakanya dan cuma bisa melihat sobatnya itu pergi bersama mantan gurunya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Gagal...," desahnya lemas.

"Apanya yang gagal?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah cewek berambut pink yang menyapanya itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kau ini tetap saja berhati dingin!" sela Kiba ketus.

"Cerewet, muncul dari mana kau?" tanya Sasuke heran karena tiba-tiba cowok itu ada di sampingnya.

"Muncul dari mana kan, terserah aku," kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Naruto?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Dia dibawa kabur sama guru favoritnya," kata Sasuke agak kesal.

"Suaramu kok, kaya' nggak rela, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bercanda sambil tersenyum.

_Aku memang nggak rela!_ tadinya dia mau bilang begitu, tapi dia diam saja tak menggubrisnya.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang cewek lain dari kejauhan. Sakura menoleh ke arah cewek berambut pirang itu.

"Ino!" panggilnya juga seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Kyaaa, Sakura, bajumu manis banget!" puji Ino setelah ada di dekatnya.

"Iya, kan! Aku mau dansa dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi harus tampil cantik," katanya terlihat sangat senang.

"Tunggu, siapa yang mau dansa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke bosan. "Aku nggak akan dansa," katanya lagi dengan dingin.

"Jangan gitu, Sasuke-kun! Aku juga mau dansa denganmu!" kata Ino.

"Bukanya kau mau dansa dengan Neji?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Gyaaa! Shikamaru! Jangan ngagetin, bisa nggak, sih!?" teriak Ino kesal.

"_Sorry_," katanya salah tingkah.

"Neji sudah mutusin mau dansa sama Hinata," kata Ino sedih.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Pokoknya aku nggak akan dansa selain dengan...," Sasuke nggak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku mau makan," katanya kemudian.

"Hei! Siapa yang mau kau ajak dansa!?" tanya cewek-cewek itu pnasaran, tapi tentu saja Sasuke tak kan mengatakanya. Nyaris saja dia tadi bilang Naruto! Sasuke melarikan diri dari kerumunan orang itu, tunggu! Uchiha nggak akan melarikan diri, tahu! Dia cuma menghindar, ya, itu yang benar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Naruto...

"Tunggu..., bukanya tadi membantu persiapan? Kok aku harus memakai ini!?" teriak Naruto tak terima sambil mengangkat _benda_ di depanya itu dengan wajah salah tingkah dan agak merinding.

"Aku mohon, Naruto! Yang seharusnya memakainya tak bisa hadir karena cedera. Kau kan yang paling ahli dalam urusan ini. Nilaimu yang terbaik di akademi waktu itu yang membuatku yakin, kau pasti bisa! Bukan, cuma kau yang bisa!" pinta Iruka dengan sangat memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganya di depan wajahnya.

"Biarpun kau bilang begitu...," Naruto masih tampak keberatan.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen sebulan!" tawarnya kemudian.

"Benarkah!?" teriak Naruto senang. Iruka mengangguk dengan serius. "Ok! Serahkan saja padaku! Akan kulakukan yang terbaik!!" Terima Naruto dengan semangat. "Demi ramen gratis sebulaaan!!"

"Tapi dirahasiakan, ya!" wanti Iruka.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga nggak mau dianggap orang aneh, lho!" kata Naruto dengan wajah salah tingkah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Festival pun berjalan dengan ramai. Sasuke menolak semua gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa untuk dansa biasa atau dansa terkahir. Ia hanya makan dan bermain di festival itu. Kemudian, waktu untuk tarian ritual akan segera tiba. Untuk tarian ritual ini, Konohagakure memanggil miko dari luar desa untuk menarikannya. Tarian ritual ini dimaksudkan sebagai persembahan kepada dewa agar selalu melindungi desa itu. Semua penduduk desa wajib melihat tarian ritual ini.

Sasuke berjalan dengan malas menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Ia memilih tempat duduk yang tidak ramai dan strategis untuk memperhatikan panggung yang sudah disiapkan semalam suntuk oleh para panitia festival. "Naruto nggak balik lagi," katanya lemas. "Memangnya sesibuk itu di belakang layar?"

"Sasuke," panggil seorang cowok dari belakangya.

"Hyuuga Neji...," sapa Sasuke balik saat melihat cowok yang menyapanya tadi. Ia bersama Hinata yang digandengnya dengan mesra.

"Sendirian saja?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Begitulah," jawabnya tak nyaman. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak pernah bisa nyaman atau tenang berada di samping cowok ini. Barangkali karena matanya yang tajam itu. Sasuke benci melihat ke mata orang ini karena dia pandai menebak perasaan orang dan dia nggak mau perasaanya diketahui orang yang satu ini. Kadang dia beranggapan Neji adalah musuh alaminya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Neji juga tak pernah bisa menganggap cowok berambut hitam itu sebagai teman. Sekedar kenalan, dalihnya karena dia nggak pernah bisa mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepala ninja itu. Dia menganggap Sasuke sebagai tipe cowok di luar kategori manusia. Cuma alien yang mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranya.

"Kau jadian dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Biasanya dia nggak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini, tapi ini untuk menghilangkan suasana tak enak di antara mereka.

"Begitulah...," kata Neji pelan. Wajahnya agak memerah sementara Hinta sudah merah padam hanya dengan mendengar percakapan dua cowok itu.

"Bukanya Hinata suka pada Naruto?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik cewek pendiam berambut pendek yang suka malu-malu dan panik sendiri itu.

"Iya, sih, tapi...," Neji tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan karena itu akan melukai Hinata. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Ditolak, ya?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tak tahu. Padahal ia yang menyarankan hal itu pada Naruto sebelumya.

"Bukan ditolak, Naruto bilang cuma mau berteman, kok," kata Neji berusaha membesarkan hati Hinata.

_Itu namanya ditolak, bodoh..._ pikir Sasuke, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Terus, Lee bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke mengganti topik.

"Lee berusaha mengajak Sakura-san dansa," kata Neji lagi. "Kau sendiri nggak ingin berdansa?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak, ini membosankan, dan aku tidak berminat dengan cewek-cewek Konoha. Entah kalau nanti mikonya cantik. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya," kata Sasuke bercanda, tapi diucapkanya dengan wajah serius. Melihat itu, Neji jadi salah tingkah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh tempat duduk sudah dipenuhi warga desa Konoha. Musik untuk tarian ritual telah dibunyikan dan semua mata memandang ke arah panggung ketika terdengar suara lonceng dari gelang kaki sang miko. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan malas. Ketika sang miko keluar dari singgasana berbentuk bunga mawar dan mulai menari, semua mata serentak memandang sosok wanita anggun berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu dengan takjub, terkesiap, dan dengan nafas tertahan.

"Cantiknya...!" puji Hinata tanpa sadar. Memang, miko itu sangat cantik. Garis tubuhnya terlihat sangat indah, gerakanya sangat halus dan lembut. Tarian itu memikat hati tak hanya para cowok, tapi juga cewek. Lirikan mata sang miko memabukan kaum cowok. Gerakan dan wangi tubuhnya menggoda para cewek. Sosok yang mutlak dicintai.

Sasuke sampai melotot memandang miko itu. Lirikanya, gerakan tubuhnya, wangi tubuhnya... _Sempurna...!_ pikir Sasuke tak percaya. Ada juga cewek seperti itu di muka bumi. Luar biasa cantik dan lembut bagaikan dewi yang turun dari langit. Sasuke tak berkedip sedikit pun. Rambut pirang dan mata biru miko itu mengingatkanya pada Naruto, tapi pikiran itu segera disingkirkanya jauh-jauh. Kemanisan Naruto tak ada apa-apanya dengan miko itu. Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka akan terpikat oleh sang miko. Padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda, tapi setelah melihat miko itu, ia jadi benar-benar ingin mengajaknya berdansa.

"Luar biasa..."

"Sangat seksi..."

"Cantiknya..."

Komentar demi komentar keluar dari mulut para penduduk. Semuanya memandang sang miko dengan terpesona, bagaikan sedang disihir. Iruka yang juga melihat aksi miko itu di dekat panggung juga sampai terkesiap dan terbelalak tak percaya.

"Iruka-sensei," panggil Kakashi dari belakangnya. Iruka tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Jounin berambut perak itu.

"Ka, Kakashi-sensei...," sapa Iruka balik sambil terbata-bata.

"Rupanya kau juga terpesona dengan tarian miko itu, ya?" tanya Kakashi seraya tersenyum.

"Eh, yah...," kata Iruka salah tingkah wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tapi, miko itu memang luar biasa. Lihat saja, seluruh penduduk desa tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Ia bisa memikat hati lelaki dan perempuan. Hebat sekali kau bisa menemukan miko seperti itu. Dari kuil mana?" tanya Kakashi kemudian. Iruka tersentak dan menelan ludah.

"Ah...eh...," Iruka tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_Bagaimana iniiii!? Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau miko yang sedang menari dengan anggun itu adalah NARUTO!?_ pikir Iruka bingung. Ia sendiri tidak menduganya. Memang, Naruto memiliki kelenturan tubuh dan jurus sexy serta bakat dalam menari, tapi ia tak menyangka akan sedasyat itu.

Iruka dulu mengajarinya menari karena Naruto tertarik dengan tarian, tapi itu cuma sebentar karena tak lama kemudian ia bosan. Iruka tak menyangka setelah sekian lama Naruto masih bisa bergerak begitu luwes. Bukan hanya itu, ada sesuatu dalam diri Naruto yang bisa menangkap perhatian dan memikat hati orang lain. Cahaya yang hanya dimiliki oleh bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Ada apa, Iruka-sensei?" tanya Kakashi heran melihat wajah Iruka yang panik dan kebingungan sampai pucat pasi.

"Eh, nggak...itu...," Iruka benar-benar nggak bisa menjawabnya. Ia sampai berkeringat dingin. "Oh ya," katanya tiba-tiba. "Miko itu tak ingin nama kuilnya disebutkan, aku juga tak tahu, sih," kata Iruka beralasan dan tentu saja itu bohong.

"Lho, lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukanya?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Ah, waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihat pertunjukan tarianya. Sepertinya dia miko yang berkelana dan mengumpulkan uang dengan menari tarian ritual," kata Iruka lagi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Heee, kalau begitu kita sangat beruntung menemukanya, ya?" kata Kakashi tampak bersyukur. Iruka tertawa salah tingkah.

_Dia percayaaaa...!_ pikirnya sambil menagis saking senangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tarian ritual selesai. Begitu sang miko selesai menari, berpuluh-puluh cowok langsung turun ke panggung.

"Nona Miko, menarilah denganku!"

"Nggak! Menari denganku saja!!"

"Nona Miko, jadilah pacarku!!"

Para cowok begitu antusias dan mengerubungi Naruto yang masih dalam wujud mikonya itu dan mengelu-elukan namanya.

_Whoaaaa, ada apa ini!?_ pikir Naruto panik karena dikeroyok. "Eh, maaf, permisi," kata Naruto berusaha tenang dan sopan sambil mencari jalan untuk kabur.

"Jangan lari, Nona Miko! Menarilah denganku!!" seru para cowok itu begitu antusias sampai ada yang menghalangi jalan Naruto dan menyenuh tanganya yang mulus dan lembut itu.

_Waaaa, tolooong!_ pikirnya panik.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memegang tangan dan pinggangnya, lalu mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya seraya melompat keluar dari kerumunan para cowok tersebut, kemudian membawanya kabur dari sana. Sementara para cowok di kerumunan itu langsung memprotes dan memaki-maki cowok yang membawa Naruto kabur dari tempat itu.

_Se...selamat..._ pikir Naruto sambil menghela nafas lega. "Ah, anu...," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya melihat siapa penyelamatnya. Naruto langsung membeku begitu sadar siapa cowok yang membawanya kabur itu. _Sa, Sa-Sasukeeeee!!?_ pikirnya sangat kaget.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang membeku di gendonganya itu sambil tersenyum kalem. Ia berhenti melompat dan menurunkan Naruto yang masih shok dan membeku saking paniknya. Naruto tak mengira dari sekian banyak orang yang ada, malah Sasuke yang menolongnya. Kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa dirinya adalah Naruto, habis sudah. Selama sisa hidupnya ia akan dianggap orang aneh yang suka _cross-dressing_ oleh sobatnya itu. Naruto jadi pucat pasi memikirkanya.

"Ah, maaf, apa kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke penuh perhatian. Naruto jadi kaget mendengarnya. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tak percaya.

_Sasuke yang arogan dan super dingin itu...bicara penuh perhatian pada seorang cewek!?_ pikir Naruto tak percaya. Ia memasang wajah seakan dunia mau kiamat.

"Nona Miko?" tanya Sasuke lagi karena Naruto diam saja.

Naruto tersentak. "Ah...eh, bukan, maaf...," kata Naruto malu-malu seperti seorang cewek sungguhan. "Aku nggak apa-apa, makasih sudah ditolong," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah melhat senyuman Naruto.

_Ma...manis bangeeet!_ Pikir si Uchiha nyaris mimisan.

_Heh...? barusan wajah Sasuke memerah, ya!?_ pikir Naruto mulai tertarik. _Masa' sih...Sasuke jatuh cinta pada wujud mikoku!?_ Naruto nyaris tertawa memikirkanya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang ia berubah wujud lagi menjadi Naruto, seperti apa wajah Sasuke saat melihat cewek yang ditaksirnya ternyata adalah seorang Naruto.

Tadinya Naruto berencana begitu, tapi entah kenapa niatnya batal saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ah, maaf. Aku nggak sopan, sudah memandangimu begitu," kata Sasuke merasa tak enak.

_Sasuke pakai bahasa sopaaan!_ teriak Naruto dalam hatinya yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia nyaris tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sampai-sampai ia harus membalikkan badan supaya tak ketahuan oleh Sasuke. "Ng...nggak apa-apa, kok...," kata Naruto pelan dengan badan gemetar.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke salah paham. Ia melepaskan jasnya dan meletakkanya di bahu Naruto.

"Eh...nggak usah," tolak Naruto salah tingkah. _Whooaaa, dia perhatian banget sama cewek asing. Coba dia bersikap begitu pada Sakura-chan atau Ino, mereka bakal mimisan!_ pikir Naruto masih terus menahan tawa.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah setelah menari, dan keringatmu begitu banyak, dengan pakaian setipis itu kau bisa masuk angin," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, kenapa kau memperhatikan aku?" tanya Naruto feminin.

"Eh?" Wajah Sasuke memerah. "Ah, aku terpesona dengan tarianmu, indah sekali," pujinya dengan wajah canggung dan malu-malu. Sifat coolnya jadi hilang. "Lagipula...entah kenapa aku merasa kau mirip dengan temanku," kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto tersentak kaget. _Ke-ketahuan!?_ Pikir Naruto panik.

"Dia juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Dia juga manis sekali," kata Sasuke tampak senang saat membicarakanya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kaget. _Manis? Cewek, ya? Memangnya ada cewek berambut pirang di sini?_ Ino kah? pikir Naruto heran. "Apa itu artinya aku manis?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. _Dasar Sasuke! Dia nggak pernah bilang kalau punya cewek yang disukai, Ino lagi!_. "Apa aku semanis gadis itu?" tanya Naruto lagi bermaksud menggoda Sasuke.

"Eh...dia bukan seorang gadis," kata Sasuke. Naruto langsung membeku. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, teman satu timku," kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu...dia lelaki, tapi kau menganggapnya manis?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia jadi agak merinding.

"Dia memang manis, kok. Meskipun cowok," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto jadi sangat malu. Wajahnya jadi merah padam.

"A...apa kau menyukai temanmu itu?" tanya Naruto berusaha tenang.

"Dalam banyak arti...ya, aku menyukainya," jawab Sasuke jujur.

Wajah Naruto langsung meledak merah padam, _Y-ya-yang bener ajaaa! Sa-Sa-Sasuke, Sasuke si pangeran es menyukaikuuuu!!_ pikir Naruto sudah nggak tahan lagi.

"Ke, kenapa wajahmu merah, Nona Miko? Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan lembut.

_Waaa, waaa, waaa!_ Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan panik, dan makin malu. Wajahnya makin merah padam. Sebetulnya Naruto juga menyimpan rasa sayang pada sobatnya itu, tapi ia nggak pernah menunjukanya karena takut akan ditolak, tapi sekarang...

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menatap miko dengan pandangan heran. "Eh...memangnya aku menyebutkan namaku?" tanyanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan mata birunya. Kemudian ia tersenyum "Aku menyukaimu," kata Naruto.

"Eh?" Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau mau...menari denganku saat _Last Dance_?" ajak Naruto.

Sasuke masih terpana memandang cewek di depanya itu. Ia masih heran kenapa cewek itu tahu namanya, tapi ia terlalu senang untuk memikirkan itu sekarang. Ia tersenyum. "Tentu," jawabnya.

Mereka kembali ke panggung saat lagu Last Dance diputar. Sasuke berpasangan dengan Naruto dengan wujud mikonya. Saat melihat kedua orang itu menari bersama, banyak sekali cowok dan cewek yang nangis karena idola mereka sudah dapat pasangan, tapi banyak juga yang memuji '_pasangan serasi_' menurut mereka.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat menari. Begitu pula Sasuke. Setelah Last Dance selesai, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto. "Setelah ini, mungkin kita nggak ketemu lagi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" tanya Sasuke tampak kaget. Ia hendak protes, tapi segera dipotong Naruto.

"Tapi tenang saja! Kita akan ketemu lagi, kok, biarpun bukan dengan wujud yang ini," kata Naruto masih terlihat senang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Sasuke, aku belum memberi tahumu namaku, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke mengangguk masih heran. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke, berjinjit, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Sesaat setelah Naruto selesai membisikkan namanya, wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam. Naruto meringis senang dan memeluk cowok itu dengan wajah sangat bahagia. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!" kata Naruto dengan bahasa cowok.

"Na-Na-Narutoooo!" teriak Sasuke benar-benar malu. Wajahnya sampai merah padam, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sangat bahagia juga.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-chan!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang masih merah padam. Karena Naruto sangat senang melihat sisi Sasuke yang ini, ia jadi ingin menggodanya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencium pipi Sasuke penuh perasaan. Wajah Sasuke jadi makin panas. "Dadah!" katanya sambil melarikan diri.

Sasuke jadi tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu dengan Naruto besok. Apa perasaan yang seperti ini masih bisa disebut persahabatan? Atau jangan-jangan...ini adalah cinta?

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaah, akhirnya Luna-chan membuat Naruto-fic dengan bahasa Indonesia... Hmm...emang gak sesuai EYD, tapi jangan terlalu dipikirin yah, kan cuma fanfic...buat latihan doang kok...hehehe...

Gimana, pembaca? Apa menurut kalian ini sudah ok? He-eh, Luna bikin yang genrenya _shounen ai_. Habis...Luna dah suka banget sama pasangan Sasu/Naru...jadinya yah..._Sasu/Naru all the way..._ heheh. Ini pertama kalinya Luna bikin yang bahasa Indo, kalo yag Inggris dah seabrek, and masih banyak yg blom tamat...susah bikin plotnya seh... Tentu aja Luna pengen ganti suasana dikit, jadi bikin yg ini deh...

Kalo gitu, rasanya gak sopan berpanjang kata di sini. Moga-moga aja Luna berminat bikin cerita laen bernahasa Indo. Jangan lupa nge-_review_, yach! Ok, makashi dah baca! Jumpa lagi di laen karya!!

Dengan hamburan bunga mawar dan cinta...

Lunaryu


End file.
